eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Legato
Legato is the closest adviser of Count Waltz, the ruler of Forte Castle and leader of Forte, and handles the everyday tasks involved in running Forte for him. He is completely loyal to Count Waltz and obeys his every command. Appearance and Personality Legato's appearance is that of a dignified noble. He appears to be well into his middle age or elderly early years, with graying hair and mustache. He is dressed in an elaborate suit jacket that befits his position as the chief adviser and lieutenant of Count Waltz. He speaks more formally than the youth he is mostly surrounded by, but does not seem to have any trouble taking orders from a 16-year-old. He seems to truly believe that the Count Waltz's actions and the mineral powder are in the best interests of the realm of Forte. He always maintains a polite and formal decorum, but is not above offering pacifying words that have little truth behind them. Story As Frederic, Polka, Allegretto and Beat journey to Forte City in the hopes of meeting with Count Waltz, Salsa has already arrived and received an audience with Legato in Forte Castle. She pleads with him to stop the mining happening at Mt. Rock due to the devastating effects that it is having on Agogo Forest, but Legato refuses to act on her words because he feels the mineral powder is too important in saving the lives of Forte citizens. When Salsa reveals herself as a Guardian of Agogo Forest, Legato calls for the castle guards to "escort our guest to a room," and she is thrown in the castle dungeon. Later, Legato expresses concern to Count Waltz regarding the activities of the resistance group Andantino, but Waltz dismisses the group as a legitimate threat, stating that they're already one step ahead of them. Following the events at the Cabasa Bridge, Legato reports on Tuba's death, and Waltz coldly laughs at Tuba's demise. Legato later joins with Waltz as he leads a large fleet of dragons towards Baroque territory. As they intercept the party, Crescendo and Serenade offer Baroque's surrender, but Waltz demands the party surrender Polka, as he wishes to obtain a glowing agogo in order to create the enhanced mineral powder. Legato provides assurances that Polka will be treated well, as if she were a guest, but Salsa is less than impressed, having previously seen the value of Legato's word when she him in a dungeon. Polka refuses to surrender, as she knows that Waltz isn't really after her, but rather the glowing agogos. Waltz then threatens the life of the party and Polka decides that she has no choice but to surrender. In her presence, the agogo that Legato has captured glows. The agogo is then placed in a beaker of mineral powder, which glows and froths, confirming the theory that its potency would be increased by the glowing agogo. Having gotten what he wants, Waltz smacks Polka to the ground and orders his dragons to attack. March declares that his attack won't work on the party, as they are protected by the power of the glowing agogos. Waltz laughs at this theory, but Viola points out that they have already beaten all of his various agents - Tuba, Fugue and Rondo. At this, Waltz decides he'll fight the party himself, but he suffers a crushing defeat. As he staggers from his failure, he turns to Legato and tells him to drink the enhanced mineral powder. Legato seems reluctant, but Waltz makes it an order and Legato decides that he has no choice. He drinks it and becomes the monstrous Ruined Body, a powerful mutated dragon. For his first order, Waltz has him take out the fleet of dragons as a demonstration of power, then tells Ruined Body to turn his power against the party. Just then, Polka emits a radiant light that seems to consume both Waltz and Ruined Body. When the party comes to, they find themselves faced with a massive rip in time and space, which Waltz and Ruined Body have fled through. The party enters the vortex and faces a series of trials that lead them to the Double Reed Tower of Sand. At the apex of the tower, they find Count Waltz sitting on a throne in a grand room, Ruined Body at his side. He explains his motivations, questions the party's, and then engages them in another battle, this time with Ruined Body fighting alongside him. The party once again emerges victorious, but Waltz refuses to accept defeat and orders Ruined Body to tear apart the entire world. Ruined Body complies by emitting a powerful blast of energy that consumes both himself and Waltz and creates a new vortex, leading to a ruined wasteland. Battle Legato, in the form of Ruined Body, only appears in Eternal Sonata's penultimate boss battle. In the Xbox 360 version, he is encountered alone while in the PlayStation 3 version, he is encountered alongside Count Waltz. As a boss, he is generally one of the least challenging in the game, as he is large, slow and predictable. He does have a move that reduces characters' attack power and he can also go into Regenerate status when his HP is low, but he is still generally a minor threat. In PlayStation 3, the real threat is without a doubt Waltz, who is everything that Ruined Body isn't - incredibly fast, often able to attack twice in a row, and only a small target. Gallery Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Legato.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper Category:Forte agents Category:Human Bosses Category:Magic users